


Poetry

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "wait a minute. Are you jealous?' Jimon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry

Simon bit back a laugh, putting on his best listening face. 

Jace ignored the blithering mundane and turned his attention to his boyfriend. Slowly, he crept his hand up his boyfriend's thigh. Only to be slapped away. 

"Listen!" Simon admonished, removing Jace's hand and giving the mundane his attention again. His full attention. Jace frowned. 

Minutes passed. Jace leaned against Simon, walking his fingers up and down Simon's arm. 

"Seriously, Jace. Pay attention." 

What was so intresting about Erik anyway? Jace was twelve times cuter then him. Why wouldn't Simon pat attention to him? 

"Let thy daughter drink from thou well, lovely daughter, she wear it well..." Erik recited, waving his arms for effect.

Beside Simon, Jace sat, one eye brow raised. 

"Wear what well?" 

"It's a metaphor."

"...For what?" 

"Capitalism." 

"...what?"

"Like, she's wearing the weight of the economy-" 

"You just spent the last several minutes talking about 'sun kissed skin' and 'sweet maidenhood'."

"Jace!" Simon nudged him hard, eyes not leaving Erik's face. The faster they finished the faster they could leave. Jace scowled. 

"No, seriously, capitalism is government. This is hentai. There was a tentacle monster in the last stanza!" 

"That's the sheep, man. The slaughter of the innocent." 

"No, it was a caricature of Cthulhu." 

Finally, Simon turned to him. "Come here," he says, not waiting for Jace's answer. 

"Why are you being such a dick?"

"Not my fault your friend can't take criticism!" 

"You called it hentai!" 

"It is hentai, Simon! He had to ask us what rhymed with clitirus!" 

"Why are you being so mean?'"

"Don't worry about it. Go listen to Ethan's stupid ear porn." 

"Erik," Simon corrected automatically, before pausing. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

"Of Mr. Clitirus-frivolous? Not even slightly." 

"Oh my god." You're so jealous!" 

"I am not!" 

Simon laughed, delighted, and pulled Jace close. "You dork." He muttered into the corner of Jace's mouth.

Jace closed the space between them, kissing Simon deeply. It would have been sweet if not for Erik, a moment later.

"...Can I use this in my next poem?"


End file.
